Past & Present People
by GreyRainDrops
Summary: You can do so much as a human. I know that others can't remember past lives like I can, and so they think that after they're host dies, they're spirit does too. But I know, that spirits live on forever, roaming the universe as different beings. Though I have been called many things, my current name, is Sakura Haruno AU.
1. Past & Present People

Out of all of the lives I have lived, there are three that I completely detest with every fiber of my currently five foot being.

1.

A fly. I can't stand being a fly! Its so unfathomably disgusting! I have to buzz around, utterly unable to fly straight, until I find some kind of _garbage, _or worse, something else's _shit, _to eat. And then, after just barely a day, if I am able to go that long without being swatted, I just keel over and twitch uncontrollably for almost an hour. And then my container dies, and I am left as a wandering spirit once again, until I am beckoned into another body. But _come on_, after I am forced to eat literal _shit_ because some how, it tastes good to me, I die before I can do anything fun. Shitty much?

2.

A tree. Do you have any idea how long it takes for a tree to grow? Decades. _Fucking_, _decades._ If you're lucky enough not to get trampled on during one of the many years as a sapling, then eventually you become a beautiful towering tree. Do you have any idea how damn _cold_ it is when the wind is blowing at fifty mph. and you are just stuck there, bending back and forth, which is very uncomfortable might I add, freezing your _ass _off? And then, after a few years of that, some asshole goes and cuts you down. Its a slow and painful death too, as the life is slowly but surely sucked out of you, and you are severed into a bunch of tiny pieces. Such a drag.

3.

A bear. You try and talk, or even just move, and boom, you get shot. 'Nuff said.

But my favorite thing to be, is a human. You can do _so much _as a human. I know that others can't remember past lives like I can, and so they think that after they're host dies, they're spirit does too. But I know, that spirits live on forever, roaming the universe as different beings. Though I have been called many things, my current name, is Sakura Haruno.

**~o.o~**

Itachi Uchiha was not a foolish man. At twenty-one years old, he was two weeks away from taking over the entire Uchiha Corp. and landing himself one of the best jobs a person could have. He was well aware that this deadline was accompanied by another rather important decision. His father was an impatient, stubborn man. He pushed Itachi to find a partner everyday. Because on the same day that his father handed down his precious company to him, he would have to get married as well. It was a tradition amongst the Uchiha family, that on the day that heir became the patriarch, he would wed, and thus there would be a new matriarch as well. Itachi Uchiha did not like people. They were selfish, conniving people, he himself included. Aside from his immediate family and his older cousin, Itachi did not have any ties to the foolish species.

**~o.o~**

I was training to become a doctor with a world renowned surgeon, Tsunade Senju. We had met many times before, though she didn't remember it. She often said that the two of us were kindred spirits, and I would crack a grin and nod, agreeing whole heartedly. I was currently having my lunch break at Konoha Hospital, and sitting down next to a blonde haired beauty, who I had known for as long as _I _could remember. In almost everyone of my lives, she was there with me. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. She had long platinum blonde hair, and big glassy blue eyes. We had been chatting for a while now, and due to all of the time I had spent with her, I knew how to block out the boring stuff, and hone in on the interesting parts.

"And then he just got down on one knee, and said, "Ino, you troublesome woman, will you just marry me already?" And it was _so _amazing Sakura! And of course I said yes, and, isn't my ring _amazing_?! Its a family heirloom, his mom used to wear it, and before that his grandmother, and before that, well, you get it. But Sakura, can you believe it!? I'm getting married!" She squealed.

I chuckled while smiling, and said, "You two are soul mates! I always told you that he was the one for you!"

"You did the same thing for Hinata! And Tenten too! I don't know how, but its like you can see the future! I mean, I knew Hinata was head over ass for Naruto, but he is such an oblivious idiot! I never thought that she would work up the courage to confess to him! But they are _so _cute together! And Neji, he was always wrapped around Tenten's finger, but she was so against the idea of being with someone! I dont know what you told Neji, but it worked! He finally got Tenten to give in! But what about you? Where is your prince charming?"

I smiled at Ino, a secretive little smile, and said, "I cant see the future Ino, only the past." She looked most confused, but, it was true. Hinata and Naruto had been together since the beginning of time, much like Shikamaru and Ino. And though Neji and Tentens relationship was a lot more recent, they were soul mates as well.

"Oh, you mean like our childhoods and stuff? Yeah, as far as I know, we all played together a lot. So you can tell by that?"

"Maybe!" I answered elusively.

We shared a glance before we both burst out into a fit of giggles."Alright ladies, break times over!" We both turned around to stare at our shared mentor, Tsunade, a busty blonde, with honey colored eyes. She had her hands on her hips, and looked every bit the commanding mentor she was known to be. So without wasting a moment, we both threw out the rest of our lunches, before turning and following her out of the cafeteria.

**~o.o~**

"Damn, today was a hard day! Ugh, my hair is all messed up..."

"Oh Pig, you whine to much. I don't know how Shikamaru puts up with you!"

"Oh please, you're just jealous billboard-brow!"

I let out a harsh bark of laughter, before responding to her comment and say, "I couldn't be jealous if I tried! I already know who my soul mate is! He just hasn't popped up yet."

She looked confused, and shook her head while saying, "You always say things like that! That weird, prophetic shit. Its creepy you know?"

I just giggled, before realizing that we had walked our way to a familiar fork in thw road, so I turned to Ino and said, "See you tomorrow Pig!"

"Ja, Sakura!"

And with that, we parted ways, as she went right, and I went left.

**~o.o~**

When I woke up to a distinct pitter pattering noise seemingly coming from outside, I decided I would walk to the hospital. Slipping out of the bed, I turned to my dresser and closet, and pulled out my underwear, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a red and white polka dot shirt. Taking my clothes into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me, and turned on the water in the shower. Setting my outfit down, I quickly stripped and stepped into the warm and welcome watter. After washing up, I stepped out and dried off, ready to start my day. After dressing and grabbing a bagel from the white fridge in my kitchen, I reached beside my front door to pick out an umbrella. I had many, and eventually decided on one that was a black and white swirl, with plastic like lace strung around the bottom. Walking out the door, I opened it up, and smiled at the scent of fresh rain water that brushed up against my senses.

**~o.o~**

He was livid. Absolutely fucking _livid_. His car, had apparently been stolen by his foolish little brother last night, and was now sitting in an auto repair shop. Their personal driver had gotten a week off, and his parents had taken their car to Suna together. Now, Itachi found himself trying to determine the lesser of two evils. Either he could walk in the pouring rain, which would take him at least twenty minutes, and he was already an hour late, or, he could take a taxi. He would get there much quicker, but he couldn't stand how unsanitary public transportation was. So, grudgingly, he grabbed a strikingly black umbrella, and sent a glare in his brothers direction. When Sasuke lifted his head and met the angry eyes with his own, he couldn't help but gulp. The message in his Aniki's eyes was clear. '_Your ass is mine.'_

**~o.o~**

Hardly ten minutes had I been out the door before I felt an angry spirit coming up behind me. Smiling at the familiarity of it, and how my own soul reached out to touch his, I turned around and smiled up into dark blue eyes, purposefully standing right in his way. He glared down at me with an extreme intensity, but I could tell that most of his anger wasn't at me. It took him a few moments, but eventually he recognized me as an old friend of his brothers. Sighing exasperatedly, he ran a hand over his silky black locks and quirked an eyebrow up at me expectantly. Grinning, I said simply, "Walk with me."

**~o.o~**

Initially, Itachi had been ready to growl in rage at the person who dared block his path, but instead found himself staring into lovely green eyes, and quickly felt his anger dissipating. Not wanting her to know she had any kind of an effect on him, he kept up an angry facade. Soon though, he recognized the pink haired beauty staring up at him, and ran a hand over his head and questioning her motives with a simple quirk of his eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he was able to keep from her just how startled he was at her simple request, "Walk with me."

**~o.o~**

After she had turned and walked in the direction he had been moving in before, he decided that since they happened to be heading in the same direction, It wouldn't be to awful to walk with her. Soon he found himself engaging in a conversation that was rapidly consuming all of his interest. She somehow seemed to talk about everything he was even slightly interested, and though they had slightly differing opinions, he enjoyed speaking with her and liked the way she thought. All to soon he found himself staring at the green and gold building that was Konoha Hospital. She looked up at him and smiled, before saying, "Well, I know I will see you again!"

She quickly balanced herself on her tip toes and places a soft kiss on his lips, and he found himself savoring the brief contact. She pulled back and waved at him as she pranced into the hospital, and as he continued to walk to an ever so slightly larger building, he realized that he like walking with Sakura Haruno much more then he liked walking alone. When he stepped into the impressive silver building and walked into an elevator and pushed the correct button for the top floor, he couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his lips as he walked into the office he and his father still shared. And when the older man began to push Itachi towards marrying, instead of giving him the cold shoulder, he stared him straight in the eyes and said, "Do you truly think that Kaa-san can plan a wedding in under two weeks? ...She has pink hair, and that might be hard to coordinate with."

**~o.o~**

**And, done! I Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review, and if you like, let me know about what you think of past lives! Thanks :) **

**Ja!**


	2. Christmas Wish

** Hey guys! So a lot of you guys really wanted me to continue this! That made me super happy! Thing is, this was meant to be a one-shot, and I didn't know how to continue this! But, I really wanted to for you guys, so I though about it for a while, and I decided that I would keep it going! Each chapter will be a different life of Sakura, and to make things simpler, I decided to keep names the same every chapter, though I don't think you always have the same name in past lives. A guest reviewer asked if I could explain a little bit more about past lives, and Id be happy to! I will explain a little at the end of this chapter! Oh, and this one is Christmas themed, because we are having our first snow of the year where I am, and its like a blizzard. We live in a forest, and seeing everything covered in snow like it is is breathtaking and inspiring!**

~o.o~

For some people, change was frightening, like a tsunami, washing away everything you once knew, and replacing it with something else. For me, it was welcomed. In the vast majority of my lives, I was some kind of doctor, and I loved it, but every now and then it was nice to do something fresh and exciting. This time around, I was a photographer. I loved taking pictures of anything, _everything_. So I did. I always had a camera on me, if not two or three. Because of this, my pictures were somewhat renowned, because when no one else could, I was always able to capture the moment. I had taken pictures of all kinds of things, weather it be something as simple as a stunning sunset, or something more important, like photos of someone committing a crime. I truly believed that a picture was worth a thousand words, if not many more.

Today, was Christmas, and I was prepped and ready to take as many pictures as I could. I didn't want to miss a thing, so despite the blistering cold, I tugged on a plaid gray coat, and trekked outside of my warm window filled house, squinting my eyes through the onslaught of snow that seemed never ending. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the white light that surrounded me, I whipped out my camera and began taking pictures of everything, trees, people, piles of snow, a raven in a spruce tree, everything. As I took them, my feet lead me down the familiar streets that took me to by god parent's house, ready to have some warm apple cider and a jolly time.

**~o.o~**

Every year the Uchiha family attended the large party's hosted by the mayor and her husband, Tsunade and Jiraiya Senju. The Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and even the Aburame clans came. Put simply, the party was terrifyingly huge. He had never enjoyed large crowds, but he came to the party every year, for one reason. Sakura Haruno. They had know each other forever, and over the past few years, they had developed a friends with benefits relationship, and he always enjoyed watching her take pictures during events like these. If he played his cards right, he would end up spending the night with her, something he hadn't gotten to do in far to long. He was always tempted to take things with her to the next level, but had never felt that it was a good moment to do so. Despite her bright and sunny personality, she could also be rather shy, and he knew that if they were ever to be something more, he would have to make the first move. Maybe tonight would be the right time, he thought as he got out of the limo along with his parents, brother, and cousin.

**~o.o~**

When I stepped inside, the air was warm, and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sudden tempature change. I ran my mitten covered hands up and down my clothed arms quickly, tying to adjust and warm up. Shrugging out of my coat and slipping of my mittens and hat, I walked down the hall and went into my old room, setting down my winter clothes and mentally thanking my god parents for keeping my room the way it was**. **Quickly discarding my belongings, except of course my camera, I stepped out of the room and closed the wooden door behind me quietly. Tugging my camera out if my pocket, I turned it on and couldn't help the large smile that broke out onto my face as I scanned the area around me and started taking pictures right off the bat. One with Hinata and Naruto under a mistletoe, Tsunade taking a swig of sake while smiling along side her laughing husband, Sasuke trying to discreetly back away from everyone, and her favorite, Itachi scanning the crowds, clearly trying to find someone. Actually, her favorite came moments after that, when they made eye contact, and he smirked at her. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, and not for the first time, I wished I had the guts to ask Itachi for a more permanent relationship.

**~o.o~**

The many rooms were all filled with laughing people, all having a good time and simply enjoying themselves. He glanced around quickly, searching for a bright mop of pastel pink hair. Soon, he felt eyes on his back, and he turned to meet her gaze, a purely masculine smirk flittered across his features, and the slight tint to her cheeks let him know that she wasn't going to be to against sharing the evening with him. But, despite her obvious attraction, she had to do what she often did, and proved him wrong by scampering away quickly. He cursed softly as he lost sight of her lovely pink her, trying to navigate his way through the ocean of people. He wasn't sure where she went, but he knew this house well, having been around it since he was a child. As he left, he failed to notice the strangely approving glance his father sent at his retreating form.

Before he could completely exit the room though, a soft and familiar hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him to a halt. Turning to look at his mom, she said, "I think I found something that will solve your problem. You can give this to Sakura-chan for Christmas." She said with a soft motherly smile. Eyes widening in shock at the small item his mother pressed into his hand, he looked up at her, as if asking permission, and she nodded once. Smirking softly, he turned and strode out of the crowded room, his purpose renewed.

**~o.o~**

He found her, half an hour later, out of breath from running. Having searched the whole house, he realized she wasn't there, and took off to the old tree house out in the forest that surrounded the large estate. It was normally a twenty minute walk, but he ran instead, thusly cutting that time in half. He climbed up the rope ladder, and pushed himself through the hatch, into the bottom level. Clambering up two kid size flights of stairs, he found himself on top of the structure, staring at the peaceful face of his kindofmaybesortoflover. He lied down next to her, strangely satisfied by the way she naturally curved herself into his side, resting her head on his chest. He snaked an arm around her waist, and allowed himself the pleasure of breathing in her scent of warm spice and apple cider. As they lay their holding each other, he realized that he couldn't be without the woman by his side. He reached his hand into his pocket, but yanked it back in surprise when she darted up and pointed at the sky. "A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" She said, beaming down at him and positively glowing in the moonlight. He stood up, and dropped to one knee, and took her hands in his own. "I wish to spend every moment of my life with you. Marry me, Sakura?" He had expected her to gasp, or show some kind of surprise, but instead, she smiled at him knowingly and said, "For as long as I live, and even after that, I will want to be with you. Of course I'll marry you!" And then, she moved towards him, happily being swept up in his arms as he tilted her head back, and moved his lips over her own. She smiled into the kiss, as she felt him sliding a smooth ring onto her finger, thinking to herself, '_this is the second time he has proposed to me on this tree house, but, last time it wasn't Christmas.'_

**~o.o~**

** End! So, how do you guys like it? It's not really a specific continuation, but I hope you still enjoyed! Okay, so to explain a little bit about past lives! So the entire thing revolves around the idea that after something or someone, 'dies', their physical form is the only thing that is ended, but the soul lives on and eventually becomes another being. And this cycle goes on over and over. If you were once a female human, that doesn't mean you couldn't be a male lion. You could be anything. But, if there is such a thing as past lives, which, I think there are, then we don't remember them. Well, some do actually, but if you really want to know more, I would google it! Let me know what you think! Review and what not please! Bye~**


	3. Iron Flavored

**For those of you out there who have a thing for vampires! I myself don't, but, I still hope you enjoy! **

~o.o~

She was a doctor. Again. Saving lives everyday, and very _very_ rarely losing one. But, today had unfortunately been one of those days. Her patient had multiple stab wounds, as well as a gunshot in the shoulder. By the time he got to her, there was already so much blood. The smell had filled her nose, and somehow her entire mouth ended up with iron tainted taste buds. Her clothes were covered in it, due to the fact that she had been leaving for the night, already changed out of her scrubs and ready to go home and relax, when they had brought him in. She knew that she literally had years more experience then her co-workers, so without hesitation, she began to try and save him. It was a lost cause, in a way. She had known that there would be no way to save his body. But, it wouldn't have been okay for her to just ignore him. In those last few moments of his physical life, it would be awful if everyone had given up on him, and he had died feeling like no one cared. She knew that he would be back soon, and so she didn't mourn much when it was over. She only wished that the mans family could know the same.

**~o.o~**

He could smell blood. So much blood. So much in fact, that he almost couldn't smell her. She was the one covered in it. He wasn't the same as her kind, no, but he still cared. He still possessed empathy. So, his first thought had been to go and save the person whom he suspected to be bleeding out. And then, he had recognized another scent, so undeniably female, that he had halted in his tracks. He had amazing self control. Even with all of the blood, so close to him, he felt close to nothing. But her scent was driving him insane. It was sweet, and pure. Naive. Innocent. He very rarely allowed himself contact with humans, but, he needed to see her. He tracked her down, and began to shadow behind her. He couldn't make out much, really, because it was dark, and there was so much blood. But, he could tell that she was short, and petite. Her scent was very fitting to her physical features. Thinking about how tiny and fragile looking she was, he had not expected her to run a hand through her choppy locks of what was an unknown color, and turn around, her eyes piercing straight into his. Well, they would be, if she had been able to see him. But it was much to dark out, and he was entirely cloaked in shadows. He felt though as if she knew he was there. It made him uncomfortable, yes but it also made him oh so very curious. Curious as to why she could sense him, but really just curious about her in general. Eventually she turned again, and continued on her way. Her pace hadn't increased at all, and she didn't seem particularly tense. He couldn't smell any fear from her. It was as if she had turned around, only to let him know she was aware of his presence.

**~o.o~**

Of course she could tell her was there. She would never, ever, be able to block out his spirit. It was a part of hers, really. This time though, there was no denying the dark edge to him. He was still the same at his core, but it was smothered with darkness. It didn't matter though. She could never be scared of him. Even if he killed her, she wouldn't be scared. She knew that she would only come back and be with him again. So when she felt him, she had turned. She had contemplated calling out or walking up to him, but really, she knew he would come to her. They couldn't stay away from each other. They weren't supposed to. So, instead of going to the man she had been waiting twenty three years for, she acted upon her tiredness, and carried on her way home. If he intercepted her, so be it. But, if he had no real intention of interacting with her, then she would fall into bed and sleep like a rock. She was leaving it up to him. She walked along the dark and dimly lit sidewalk as she tiredly trudged her way home. Eventually, she found herself at her apartment, and unlocked her door before stepping inside and kicking off her shoes. He was still there.

**~o.o~**

He couldn't leave. Not yet. He would watch her as she slept, he decided. So, he waited outside, using his superior hearing to listen to her breathing, and wait until it deepened and evened.

**~o.o~**

She was getting pissed. Actually, that would be an understatement. She was _fucking livid_. He decided, like the stubborn motherfucker he could be, to stay outside, probably waiting until she fell asleep. And with him standing there, she _couldn't sleep. _And she was _exhausted_. So, fuck it! She threw off her covers with an irritated huff, before stomping to her door, and throwing it open. She looked around, and though he was entirely hidden, she still knew exactly where he was. She reached her hand out, and quickly latched it onto his wrist before yanking him and his stupid fucking surprised face inside her home, and latching the door behind her. Turning to look up at him, she said sharply, "Look, _fucker_, I am tired, and with you standing out there all damn night, I wont be able to get any sleep! So, either fuck off, or, or, _something_! I don't even give a shit if you come and sleep in the same damn bed as me! And, are you a fucking vampire!? That's a new one. I swear to god if you try and bite me while I am sleeping, then I will punch you so hard your face will fall off. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed. Goodnight, Itachi." And with that, she turned, and began heading to her room, before her wrist was snatched in a matter as abrupt as she had snatched his, and she found herself pinned against her living room wall. His red eyes stared straight into hers, and he questioned dangerously, "Who are you?" She seriously considered saying, 'your mom', but thought the better of it, and decided to say instead, "Can I please, _please_, tell you in the morning?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, but didn't bother with the puppy dog eyes. She was to tired.

**~o.o~**

He was confused. Not only was she completely comfortable around him, she knew his name. So, before she went to what he assumed was her bedroom, he grabbed her wrist, and pinned the amusing and irritating woman against the wall. "Who are you?" He questioned, using his most intimidating tone. It didn't seem to have the slightest effect on her. And really, was the pouting necessary? He was already attracted to her, but know his face was inches apart from hers, and he could make out all of her stunning features perfectly. Choppy light pink hair, vibrant green eyes, high cheek bones and clear skin, and now all of his attention was drawn to her full, pink, and pouty lips.

**~o.o~**

"Look, 'Tachi-kun, I pinky promise ill tell you everything in the morning, but I am about to pass out. Lets just go to bed now." She knew he was probably completely confused, but, if he got to be a vampire, then she could tell him her secret. She had done it a few times before, but not many.

**~o.o~**

He truly had no idea how she said that so naturally, but what bothered him even more is the way his body naturally reacted to her calling him that. He felt his anger subside, and the only thing he felt was adoration. Impulsively, _completely impulsively_, he leaned he head down and placed a tender kiss on her full lips, before pulling back and nodding once. She smiled a sleepy smile before slumping into his form and mumbling something into his chest. If he hadn't had such good hearing, he wouldn't have been able to make out the tired words she had spoken. "Down the hall and on the right."

**~o.o~**

She felt him sweep her into his strong arms just before she lost herself to a state of blissful unconsciousness. She knew he had a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but at that moment, it mattered not.

**~o.o~**

**So there! Done. I think im going to one in space next! If you have any suggestions, then please let me know :) Thank you for reading**


End file.
